Ben 10 in the Big Apple
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Kevin takes the gang on a week's trip to New York.  What's gonna happen? Read and see! Benlie, Gwevin!
1. Chapter 1

It's a new story! And I don't own Ben 10! So lawyers-keep away!

It was early summer, and four young adults were hanging out in an old garage, discussing summers past…

"What? I ruined your stay in New York? Kevin the oldest of the quartet asked.

"Well, let's see. You got me grounded, Grandpa Max lost his hotel room, I missed seeing the Sumo Slammers, and you nearly derailed a train, nearly killing hundreds, so…yeah!" Ben Tennyson said, face to face with Kevin.

Meanwhile Gwen Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto, Kevin's girlfriend and Ben's girl, respectively, watched for the sidelines. "You think we should get involved?" Julie asked.

"Not unless they come to blows" Gwen said. "But I think their egos will prevent that" she added.

"OK, Ben. How about this? Today's Monday. If you can come up with your share of money for the week-long trip, we'll go. All of us. A week-long trip to the sights of New York City." Kevin said, laying down a dare for Ben.

Ben looked at Kevin, and said, "You're on!" Ben then asked, "How much do I need?"

Kevin said, "All four of us are looking at a total of $1800-just in case. So you'll need…about $450."

Ben said, "You'll have it. Come on, Julie." Julie got into Ben's car, and Ben left the garage. Gwen looked at Kevin and asked, "Are you really gonna make him pay his own way?"

Kevin said, "No. I can cover us all. I have quite a bit saved for my days selling alien tech. I just like messing with your cousin"

Gwen shook her head, wondering what in the universe caused her to fall in love with such a rogue. A handsome, dashing rogue who put the needs of others above his own…

Ben and Julie drove along, headed to Julie's house. Ben was thinking aloud, "Me and Julie, $450 apiece…that's $900…"

Julie said, "Ben, I have money for this trip."

Ben said, "Really? How much?"

Julie said, "I'm not sure. 5, 6…"

Ben said, "5 or 6 hundred? At least you're taken care of"

Julie then said, "No. Try 5 or 6 thousand."

Ben said, "What? How did you get that kind of money?'

Julie replied, "I have been playing a few entry-level professional tournaments. I have even won some. The top prize is usually cash. The last tournament I finished 2nd. The prize was $1500. If I won first place, the prize would have been $2000. "

"So what are you using the money for?" Ben asked.

"Well, tuition, equipment, travel costs…plus I'm saving the rest." Julie answered. "Hey, I could give you the money, and you could show it to Kevin." Julie said.

"That's a good idea…but let's save it for the last resort." Ben said. "Besides, I got something else in mind."

Ben kept what he was doing a secret. He didn't talk that much about what he was doing during the week. Finally, the due date arrived. Ben and Julie met Gwen and Kevin at the garage. Kevin, smug as always, said, "So, Tennyson. How'd you do? Didja get the money?"

Ben said, "Nope. I got something better. You see, being a hero…" Ben then pulled out his wallet, and showed them his credit card. "…have its privileges."

Kevin looked at the card, and then said, "That's a special Plumber's issue card. How'd you get that?"

Gwen asked, "What's so special about that card?"

Kevin said, "It's usable anywhere. ANYWHERE. It has an unlimited funds source. Why didn't you tell us you had that?"

Ben then said, "Would you have agreed to take us if I didn't have the money?"

Kevin then said, "Touché, Ben. Alright, then-if there's nothing else to debate, we can leave tomorrow for New York. Make sure you have enough clothes for a week. And be ready for all kinds of fun, cuase Ney York, here we come!"

Everyone laughed, and Ben and Julie left to pack and get ready. Kevin took Gwen home so she could pack. Later, back at the garage, Kevin picked up his phone and dialed a number. When the phone connected, Kevin spoke, "Hey. I'm great. Listen…I need a favor. It's just for a week. And there's enough room for four of us? Thanks…you're the best…Mom."

Ben, Julie, Gwen, and Kevin all met at the garage the next day. Kevin said, "Alright. We don't have enough room for all our stuff in one car. I'll carry Gwen's things and my things in my car, and you can carry you and Julie's things in your car."

Ben said, "That seems reasonable. It's a shame we couldn't get the RustBucket for this trip."

Kevin said, "Are you serious? You'd want to ride in that decrepit van?"

Ben said, "I had a lot of good memories in that van, Kevin"

Kevin said, "Whatever. Follow my lead. We're hitting the road!"

After about 6 hours of driving, Kevin announced through Ben's speakers, "Here we are. New York City. And the first thing we're gonna do is take care of lodging."

Ben asked, "You didn't arrange our hotels already? I though you had this trip planned"

Kevin replied, "I do. Just follow me."

Ben did as Kevin said, winding through traffic. It was late afternoon, and the group was heading out of the city proper. Ben then asked, "Hey, where are we going?"

Kevin said, "Don't worry. Just follow me! We're almost there."

Gwen then asked, "Almost where?"

Kevin said, "A place where someone has always waited for me. A place where, for a little time, I felt safe, loved…"

Ben then said, "And where would that be?"

Kevin replied, "Here" Kevin pulled into a driveway of a modest one story house. Ben followed, unsure of what to expect. Kevin got out and walked up to the door. He stood there for a few moments, before knocking on the door. Gwen then asked, "Where are we?"

The door opened, and a woman with black shoulder-length hair stood at the door. The group marveled at how much the woman looked like Kevin. Kevin embraced the woman, then said, "Guys, this is my mother. Mom; Ben, Gwen and Julie. They are going to be staying with me while I show them the city."

Kevin's mother said, "How wonderful! Come inside and I'll give you a tour of the house."

The group trooped inside, totally surprised by this. They could only wonder what surprises awaited them…in the City that Never Sleeps…


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone brought in their belongings and got settled, Kevin, Ben, Gwen, and Julie were discussing what to do with their week in New York. Kevin said, "Let's each suggest something we want to go see or do. Obviously we're going to the Statue of Liberty and The Empire State Building, and The Ground Zero Memorial… I say we go to Yankee Stadium, catch a ballgame."

Gwen said, "Sounds good. I'd like to see this- a show called "Wicked". It's about the Wicked Witch and Glinda the Good Witch from 'The Wizard of Oz". And no, Kevin, you can't talk your way out of going."

Everyone laughed, and Kevin groaned. Ben said, "I'd like to see the Central Park Zoo...oh, and let's go to Grand Central Station."

Kevin said, "Cool. What about you, Julie? What do you want to see?"

Julie said, "We should check out Times Square, and Arthur Ashe Stadium"

Kevin said, "All right then Let's decide how we're going to do this. Since Gwen's show is Thursday night, that's when we'll go. And we'll go to Yankee Stadium for the game on Sunday afternoon. We can check out The Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island Monday morning, and go to Grand Central Station later on Monday. How about on Wednesday, we go to Arthur Ashe Stadium, and the Ground Zero Memorial. Tuesday, we can check out the zoo, and the Empire State Building. Let's go to Times Square Thursday before the show. That sound good?"

Everybody nodded in agreement, as a voice came from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" Kevin's mother said. Everyone trooped into the kitchen and marveled at the meal- a large green salad, a pan of lasagna, and garlic bread. Kevin's mom then said, "Don't stand there staring. Help yourselves!"

The quartet did as they were told, enjoying the meal Kevin's mom made. Kevin looked up, and saw his mom, smiling as everyone was enjoying their meal. Kevin said, "Something doesn't feel right. Mom-why don't you join us?"

Everyone else chimed in agreement, and Kevin's mom sat down to eat. Kevin said, "Now it feels right. Hey-I think it's the first meal we've had together in what…15 years?

"Yes. It feels right, too." Kevin mom's said, and everyone laughed and shared In the merriment.

It was later, and everyone was preparing for bed. Gwen and Kevin would share one room, and Ben and Julie would share the other room. Kevin's mom even commented on that, calling them "two very cute couples", resulting in much blushing from all involved. Kevin's mom was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Kevin walked in, and said, "Hey, mom."

She looked at him, and asked, "Is something wrong?" Kevin answered, "Nah….it's just…that I wish I knew my father. What was he like?"

She said, "Kevin, your father was a wonderful man. He put the needs of others above himself. That's why he became a Plumber. And when he died…I was so devastated. And your stepfather…he was such a creep…I never wanted to leave you, Kevin. I always knew you were a good kid….but without your father….you lost your way. But now...if he could see you, I know he'd be proud of you."

Kevin thought back-to an alien criminal hanging over a vortex. The same criminal who killed his father-and who he let fall to his death…."No" Kevin said. "I found the alien that killed Dad. And when I did…I killed him. I let him fall into a vortex…instead of saving him. And the worst thing? He said, 'Your father would have saved me' But…I didn't even feel anything when I did it. That's not what Dad would have done."

Mom said, "Kevin-you are not your father. You have to make your own decisions and go your own way. That's what your father did. His path was to help others. That's your path, too-because you're a Plumber like him. But how you do it is up to you, Kevin. You father will not be any less proud. And I know I haven't said this to you in a long time…but I'm proud of you Kevin, and I love you, Son"

Kevin wiped his eyes, and said, "I love you, mom. I'm going to bed, now. Goodnight."

Mom said, "Goodnight, son. And make sure you have protection! Both you and Ben! Even though I do want grandchildren…"

Kevin, embarrassed, said, "MOM!"

"I'm just joking. I know you are responsible" , she said.

As Saturday came in, the group had an incredible breakfast, prepared by Kevin's mother. Now they sat in her living room, watching TV. Suddenly, an ad flashed. "Come in to Action Zone! We have the best and most arcade games around! We have 20 air hockey tables, over 30 pool tables, and a 5 acre laser tag and paintball course. Get an All-Day pass, get 15% off on go-karts or mini golf!"

Kevin said, "Looks like I know what were doing today. Can you guys be ready in 30 minutes?"

The appropriately named Action Zone was a multi-storied facility. The group looked at it in awe, and Kevin said, "Come on…Games aren't going to play themselves!"

Once inside, Ben said to Julie, "Let's play some air hockey. I bet I can take you!"

Julie raised an eyebrow, and said, "Oh you're on, mister!"

Ben and Julie found a table, and Ben grabbed a paddle and the puck. Kevin said, "Doesn't he realize that air hockey is tennis played on a table?"

Gwen said, "You know Ben…" Kevin then said, "It's gonna be like a train wreck…you don't wanna look, but you can't turn away."

…And moments later, Julie won the first game, 7-0. Ben said, "It's Just luck. One more game."

Julie replied, "OK, if you want more punishment!"

Meanwhile, Kevin and Gwen had went to one of the pool tables. Gwen said, "You know, I could use my powers to play this."

Kevin replied, "Yeah you could. But we're playing regulation style…so I have at least a fighting chance. I'm not going down in flames like your cousin!"

The group spent the entire day at Action Zone- and they did just about everything. Afterwards, they hit a pizza parlor for dinner. It was getting dark when they came returned to Mom's. As they trooped in, Mom asked, "How was Action Zone?"

Kevin said, "It was fun! We totally enjoyed it." The group recounted their fun day, each with stories about games, and rides. Eventually, they all turned in for the night, eagerly looking forward to the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday found Ben, Gwen, Julie, and Kevin in New York, enjoying a week of fun and seeing the sights. After everyone had woken up, and had breakfast, Kevin informed them that they were going to Yankee Stadium to see a baseball game. "And guys, if we get there early enough, we can take a quick tour of the stadium" ,he added.

Everyone voiced their assent, and Kevin said, "We'll take your car, Ben. We can find a public parking spot, and take the subway to the Bronx to get to the stadium."

Ben said, "Not a problem. What time is the game?"

Kevin said, "According to the schedule, the game starts at 1:15 pm. If we get there at 11:30, I'm sure we can get a tour of the ball field before the game."

Ben then looked at the clock, and said, "Well, then we need to get ready. It's 10:30 now."

It was 11:00 am, and the group was heading into the city. They had no problem finding a parking spot. Minutes later, they were all headed towards the subway. As they got near the train, Kevin felt himself slipping into the past…

"_Come on Ben! We wreck the train, and we can get the money on it. We'll be stinkin' rich!" an 11-year old Kevin said._

"_No! What about all those people on the train? They'll die!' 10-year old Ben said._

"_Not my problem" Kevin replied back. As the train approached, Ben turned the dial on the Onmitrix and…_

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted.

Kevin looked ahead, and Gwen was there. "What? What's with the shouting?"

Gwen replied, "The train's here. Let's go."

Kevin nodded, trying to remove the bad memory from his mind.

The rest of the trip into the Bronx and Yankee Stadium was uneventful. They group got out and again marveled at the majestic Yankee Stadium. After paying for their tickets, they took a tour of the grounds and the ball field. They saw a movie chronicling the history of the Yankees, and got to watch the Yankee players practice. Finally it was game time. Everyone took their seats, ready to watch the game.

The game had ended, and it was early afternoon-around 6:00 pm. The group was walking through the Bronx, discussing the game.

"Did you that that catch?" "And how about that home run! That was awesome!" they chattered on as they continued on to the subway. As they traveled back, Kevin said to Gwen, "Hey. I had a…vision today"

Gwen said, "A vision? About what?"

"I was back in the subway, as an 11 year old. And Ben was there. I nearly caused a crash that could have killed hundreds. And I didn't even care if they got hurt…"Kevin said, sighing as he finished speaking.

Gwen spoke, "That was in the past. People can change. You've changed. And your experiences, good or bad, Kevin, had caused the change. That's why...I fell in love with you." She then leaned in and kissed him. Ben, who had his arm around Julie, turned and saw them kissing. He then hugged Julie tighter as the train headed back to where the car was.

It was after 8:00 pm when they all returned to Ms. Levin's house. Mom was sitting in the living room, watching TV. As everyone came in, she asked, "How was the game, dear?"

Kevin answered, "It was great, Mom. Can we finish the rest of those leftovers?"

Mom answered, "Sure, help yourself!" Everyone trooped into the kitchen to have dinner. After dinner they all discussed that they were doing on Monday. Then, as 11:00 pm came, everyone retired to their rooms for bed.

The sun shone bright and brilliant on Monday. Everyone went into the kitchen for breakfast, and then planned their tour spots. Kevin said, "We're hitting Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty, then later in the afternoon, we're going to check out Grand Central Station. That sound like a plan?"

Everyone cheered their assent, then left to get ready. This New York vacation was in full swing…


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie were in New York, enjoying a week's vacation and being shown the sights of the City that Never Sleeps. Today, they were visiting Ellis Island, Liberty Island and the Statue of "Liberty Enlightening the World", and then there were going to take a late afternoon tour of Grand Central Station. The day began with Kevin's mother, or Mom, preparing breakfast for the group. As everyone ate, she said, "I'm going to prepare a wonderful dinner for you all. It's a surprise, so have your appetites ready!" Everyone chimed in agreement about the dinner, and began talking about where they were going to sightsee.

Kevin said, "We'll drive into the city. Then we can take a bus to the ferry for Ellis Island and Liberty Island. After that, we can have a picnic in the Liberty State Park. Then we can come back to the city and tour the Grand Central Station. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone cheered their assent, before returning to their rooms to change. About an hour later, they were heading out. They left the car at one of the paid parking garages, and then made their way to the bus stop. Soon, they were on their way to the ferries.

After an short trip on the ferry, the group found themselves at the Ellis Island Memorial. They walked inside the building, marveling at what they saw. There was the desk where immigrants from Europe would sign in and the dormitories where the immigrants slept while waiting for families and friends. Kevin saw something and pointed to Gwen. She giggled at the suggestion, and said to Ben, "Hey Ben, Julie, look. It's the 'Kissing Post'. It's where immigrants met family members and greeted them with hugs and kisses."

Ben said, "And what's your point?"

Kevin said, "You and Julie should kiss- as if Julie was an immigrant and you were her boyfriend come to see her arrive."

Julie said, "You do know that Japan is in the other direction, right?" Her cheeks were tinged red at the suggestion. _I do want to kiss Ben…_

"C'mon! It'll make for a great moment" Kevin said.

Ben relented, and said "OK. We'll do it." He and Julie walked to the post and embraced. Ben looked into Julie's eyes and saw that she was ready. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They didn't hear the click of the camera, and they didn't care. They separated, and Ben said, "I hope you're taking notes. That's how you kiss a girl, Kevin…" Ben then put his arm around Julie's waist and led her to the next area.

Kevin shook his head, before Gwen led him away. They continued their tour, through the Great Hall and the museum. The quartet then headed for Liberty Island, a short trip away. They disembarked from the ferry, and stared in awe at the Statue of Liberty. Even Kevin was at a loss for words.

They headed into the Statue, looking at the exhibits in the ground floor. Eventually, they began their ascent into the upper levels of the statue, making their way to the head. They looked out of the windows and saw the city. They headed down and to the park, where they had a picnic. After buying hot dogs and sodas, they sat on the benches and enjoyed their lunch. They then returned on the ferries, where they took a bus to Grand Central Station. They toured the station, seeing where the trains came and left, and walked through the terminal. After their tour, they took the bus back to the parking garage, where they drove back to Kevin's mom's home.

As they opened the door, Gwen commented, "Something smells good." Everyone else smelled the air and agreed. They went into the kitchen, when Mom was finishing the meal. Mom said, "Oh, kids. You're back. How was your day?

Kevin said, "It was totally awesome. What's for dinner?" Mom said, " I made meatloaf with onion gravy, mashed potatoes, green peas, and a chocolate fudge cake for dessert. So sit down, everyone, because dinner's ready!"

Everyone got settled at the table and Kevin's mom served up the food. Unlike the first day, she had prepared herself a plate and sat down with everyone else and ate. And after everyone ate their fill, Kevin's mom said, "All right. Boys…you get to do the dishes. Girls, you can come with me into the living room."

Ben and Kevin groaned, but got up and washed the dishes as they were told. Gwen, Julie and Kevin's mom sat in the living room, talking about the guys. Kevin's mom turned to Julie, and said, "You, miss. You seem different from your friends. I'm guessing that they all seem special, and you're just 'plain'"

Julie nodded. Kevin's mom continued, "That hasn't stopped you from finding a place with them-or a place in Ben's heart. I see that he cares a lot for you. And you care a lot for him, don't you?"

Julie said, "I love Ben. I wouldn't give that up for anything." Kevin's mom said, "Despite what Ben does, and the dangers he faces, you're willing to stay by his side? You remind me of ...me at your age…when I met Kevin's father. I loved him so much…and I knew what dangerous work he did….but I loved him so much…when he died, I felt like I lost everything. And Kevin…"she stopped, breaking up and nearly crying at the memories.

Julie replied, "I'm sorry, Ms. Levin. I shouldn't have…" Kevin's mom said, "It's not your fault, dear." Julie said, "I'm going to see what Ben's up too. Leave him alone too long, and something's bound to happen." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Kevin's mom looked at Gwen. "So, Gwen. You're the girl that my Kevin has opened his heart to." She said.

Gwen said, "Yes. I knew that Kevin was a lost, lonely soul who needed someone to show him love. I knew of his past, but…"

Kevin's mom said, "I am to blame. I remarried when Kevin was young. I believed that he needed a 'father'- but the man I married was so cruel to Kevin. I see why he ran away…"

Gwen said, "That's so terrible! Did you try to look for Kevin?" Kevin's mom said, "I tried, but I didn't know where to look. And then I saw that…thing called "Kevin 11", and my heart broke. My son…was that thing…and it was all my fault! I should have been a better mother…."

Gwen said, "But that's in the past. Kevin forgives you…he's not the same person as that 'Kevin 11'. I know Kevin isn't perfect, but you can't blame yourself for how things turned out. He's a Plumber, now. He's working to help people and to atone for what he's done. You should be proud of him."

Kevin's mom said, "I am very proud of him. And I know his father-his real father-is proud of him, too. But I see something else, too. I am happy that Kevin has opened his heart to you. And you, have given Kevin your heart, as well. I see that you both make each other happy. And that's all I ever wanted for Kevin."

Gwen was silent, but she had learned a little more about the man she was in love with. That man, Kevin, came into the living room, along with Ben and Julie. "Alright, then. Here's what's on tap for tomorrow." Kevin announced. "We've got the Central Park Zoo, and the Empire State Building. We'll hit the zoo first, then go check out the Empire State Building. Hey, we might even get some shopping in…I know you ladies will love that" he finished.

Gwen and Julie both squealed excitedly at the prospect of shopping, and Kevin said in a low voice to Ben, "Don't forget to keep the ladies happy…"

As night fell, everyone retreated to their bedrooms, eager for another day of sightseeing in the Big Apple.


	5. Chapter 5

Do I really need to say it? I DON'T OWN BEN10! OK, now on to chapter 5!

It was Tuesday, and Ben and the gang were preparing for a day of sightseeing and shopping. Today, they were going to check out the Central Park Zoo, and go see the Empire State Building. Then they would hit some of the stores for some shopping. After a filling breakfast, they all got into Ben's car and drove into the city, and parked in the public garage. They then boarded a bus for Central Park, and the Zoo. They entered the zoo, and began looking at the animals and exhibits. In the tropical exhibit, Ben commented, "They call those guys Spider Monkeys? I can do a way better Spider Monkey"

Kevin remarked, "Yeah. But we don't wanna freak out the real monkeys." Everyone laughed at Kevin's comment, even Ben, as they walked to the arctic exhibit. Julie said, "Look, Ben! Snow leopards! I did a report on them and their disappearing numbers."

Ben said, "Yeah. I remember that report. And so many other animals are in danger of extinction."

Gwen said, "And all because people care more about themselves that these animals. It's such a shame"

The group was quiet, and moved on to look at the other exhibits in the zoo. After their tour, they decided to bus to the Empire State Building. But first, they would stop at a local deli for lunch. After a lunch of pastrami and corned beef sandwiches, the group hit the Empire State Building. They took the elevator to the observation deck, where they could see the entire city. After walking through the building, they arrived on the ground level, where Kevin announced, "It's the moment you've been waiting for ladies…Shopping time!"

Julie and Gwen both squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. They stopped, and Gwen said, "Sorry, we get kinda of excited about shopping."

Ben then asked, "I hope you not gonna do that all day" Julie said, "Nope-unless we see an awesome sale"

They all then headed to Macy's 5th Avenue, which was a few blocks away from the Empire State Building. While there, Ben and Kevin checked out the men's section, but found nothing remotely interesting. They eventually joined the girls in the women's section. Julie came up to Ben and said, "I wanna try this on, but I need a guy's opinion, OK?" She then ran to the changing room, while Gwen was looking through slacks and blouses.

A few moments later, Julie announced, "Here I come!" As she came out of the changing room, Ben's eyes were on her. She had chosen a one-piece tracksuit. But the suit stopped just below her waist, looking like a swimsuit. As she spun around, Ben took notice of how well the suit hugged her curves, making her look more sexy. And this wasn't noticed on just Ben. Kevin, standing next to Ben, was shocked, and Gwen whispered, "Wow…" Julie even got some whistles from other men in the store, as well.

Julie walked up to both Ben and Kevin, and said, "I guess this meets your approval. I'm buying it. Oh, don't worry Ben. I'll be wearing it under my tennis outfit…unless you're a _really good boy_…Oh, Kevin, pick up your jaw" She then turned and walked back to the changing room….very, _very_ slowly.

Kevin comment, "Julie looks really hot in that." Ben then replied, "Dude, that's my girl, and you should ask Gwen to get one of those for you."

Julie came out, and kissed Ben on the cheek. "Thanks, Ben. The tag said it's designed to minimize moisture loss during exertion. So it's perfect for tennis practice."

Kevin leaned and whispered in Ben's ear, "She could probably use that for bedroom exercises, if you know what I mean.", as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

After a few more hours of shopping, the gang returned by bus to the parking garage, where they returned to Kevin's mom's house. After dinner, everyone sat in the living room, watching TV and discussing the next day's plan. "OK, then. First thing we'll do is see the Ground Zero memorial. Then we'll go to the Arthur Ashe Stadium, and after that…who's up for another trip to Total Zone?"

Everyone cheered, and began talking excitedly. Before long, everyone turned in for the night…

The following morning followed the same pattern. Everyone woke, had breakfast, and headed to the city in Kevin's car. Once in the city, they took a bus to lower Manhattan, and to where the future memorial for the September 11th attacks would be build. Everyone-including wiseass, sarcastic Kevin- was in silence as they stood here.

Gwen silently spoke, "I can feel so much pain, so much anguish, so much…loss…"

Ben said, "I can't believe there were people who could do this….Never in my wildest nightmare could I envision this…"

Kevin said, "Yeah. Makes the actions of some of the aliens we fought seem tame."

Then, they all linked in a show of solidarity. Gwen looked at Kevin and said, "Are you crying, Kevin?"

Kevin said, "No…it's all the dirt and dust here…it's irritating my eyes…"

After lunch in a local diner, the gang took a bus to the Billie Jean King National Tennis Center, where Arthur Ashe Stadium was. As they walked through the stadium, looking at the portraits of the many men and women who won the US Open, Julie said, "These two players are my idols. They did great things for the sport of tennis…just like I hope to."

Ben said, "You'll do that. No one I know works as hard as you do-practicing as much as you do, training as hard as you do…you'll be a world champion someday."

Julie said, "Thanks, Ben! I know I can do it!" They walked through the stadium, and the nearby training facility, before leaving for Total Zone.

Once at Total Zone, they went to the laser tag area. Kevin said, "OK, everyone. These chest sensors track fired at who, and whose lasers hit there targets. Let's see who can get the most hits in a 10 minute period!"

At that, everyone shot off in different directions, looking to be the winner…

Later…

"I can't believe it! Who'd have thought Julie would be the marksman in the group?" Kevin said.

"Yeah. She should accompany us more on our fights." Ben said.

Julie said, "Well, I don't really like to fight…but it's nice to know I can kick butt when I need to!"

Everyone laughed, and the gang headed back to the suburbs, and to Kevin's mother's house.

Once inside, they saw that Ms. Levin had prepared another feast. "Hi! How'd the sightseeing go?" she asked.

Ben said, "It was really great. What's for dinner?"

Ms. Levin said, "Well, I have chicken enchiladas, tacos, and a salad for you all. Enjoy!"

Everyone sat down to eat, and during dinner Ms. Levin said, "Ben? How long have you known Kevin?"

Ben said, "I met Kevin when I was 10. We had some…run-ins. It wasn't very pleasant."

Ms. Levin said, "Oh. You mean, 'Kevin 11'"

Everyone looked in surprise at her. Ms. Levin continued, "I just wanted Kevin to make and have some friends. You know, people who would see the real Kevin, and not look at him like he was a 'freak'. Sorry, son."

Kevin said, "It's OK, mom. I've been called worse."

Ben then said, "We re-met when I was 15. He wasn't the thing he was as 'Kevin 11', but we found it hare to trust him-because of what he's done. But Kevin is a very valued ally and friend. If I was going into battle and needed backup, Kevin-" he noticed Gwen's glare, then continued, "and Gwen would be right by my side."

Ms. Levin smiled, and said, "That makes me so happy. It has taken you a long time, but you finally have found friends. I'm so happy for you."

Everyone laughed, and returned to eating. Later, Ben was washing the dishes, and Kevin asked, "Hey, Ben. You mean all that?"

Ben said, "After all the things we've been through? I meant every word. You've screwed up-but who hasn't? You always come back and try harder to make up for it. That's what being friends is all about."

Kevin said, "Thanks, dude. But don't tell anyone about this." Ben replied, "What, and have you lose your cool. That's what the show tomorrow night is for."

As the night passed, everyone headed for their rooms a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was the last day of their vacation…and it promised to be every bit as good as the other days…


	6. Chapter 6

OK, Last Chapter…And you know what goes here…the standard disclaimer…Don't Own Ben10….cause if I did, would I be writing fanfiction about the characters? I mean, really…..

The sun shone bright on Thursday, the final day of their Big Apple vacation. Tonight, Kevin was going to take Gwen to see 'Wicked', and they would have dinner in Times Square before the show. Ben was in the front yard, washing his car. Kevin came up to him and said, "Hey, dude. I'm going to this show to make Gwen happy. That's it."

Ben asked, "And why are you telling me this?"

Kevin said, "So you don't get any ideas. And It's gonna be just the two of us."

Ben said, "That's fine. After a week of seeing the sights, I could use a little 'downtime'. Not to mention get some more 'Julie time', too."

Kevin walked inside, and saw Gwen sitting on the couch. "Hey. The show starts at 8:00 tonight. But I'd figure we could check out Times Square, grab something to eat." Kevin said.

Gwen replied, "Yeah? Just the two of us? Like a date?"

Kevin said, "Yeah. Like a date. Besides, we should have some 'alone time', too."

It was a quarter to 6:00 pm, and Kevin came out, wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks. Ben said, "Wow, Kev. Looking sharp. This date must be really important for you."

Kevin said, "if you only knew, Tennyson. Where's Gwen?"

"Julie's helping her put on her 'finishing touches'" Ben replied.

At that moment, Julie came out, and announced, "Here she is-Miss Gwen Tennyson." And Gwen came out, wearing a black, spaghetti-strap gown. She came up to Kevin and said, "Shall we?" And they walked out to his car, and headed into the city.

Kevin said, "You look really good, Gwen." Gwen replied, "So do you, Kevin. Where is my handsome, dashing rogue?"

Kevin smirked, then said, "He's still here- just wearing nice clothes." The drove into Manhattan, headed for Times Square. They walked the streets, taking in the sights of all the electronic billboards and ads. They finally decided on a casual restaurant to dine at, setting down at about 7:00 pm to eat. During dinner, Kevin kept stealing glances at Gwen. _She's so pretty…no, pretty doesn't do it justice…she's like…an angel…_

Gwen noticed this, and said, "Kevin! What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kevin replied, "Huh? I was staring? Sorry, I was just thinking….nothing really important…"

They trailed off into silence, enjoying their meal before going to the show.

They got to the box office and paid for their tickets for the show. They went inside the Gershwin Theatre and looked at the posters for the upcoming shows. The soon found their seats, and waited for the show to start.

Soon, they were enraptured by the play-detailing the lives of Glinda, the Good Witch and Elfalba, her friend who would become the Wicked Witch. Kevin stole another glance at Gwen, and thought, _She's like the Good Witch…using her gift to help others_…Kevin returned his attention to the play, in case Gwen caught him again…

The play came to an end, and Gwen and Kevin left the theatre and walked back through Times Square. Gwen marveled, "Wow! It's so much more beautiful when it's night, and the lights are on."

Kevin remarked, "I could say the same for you. Gwen, to me, you are something so special…I'm glad I got to spend tonight with you." He leaned forward, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the kiss deepened. They broke apart, and Kevin said, "Well, milady. Shall we retire home?"

Gwen replied, "Yes, good sir. Let us make haste."

As they opened the door, they saw Ben and Julie on the couch-Ben was sleeping, and Julie was sitting on his lap, sleeping with her head on his chest. They were both covered with a blanket, and Ms. Levin was sitting in a chair, quietly watching TV. She saw Kevin and Gwen, and made a shushing sound. Quietly, Ms. Levin said, "They looked so cute sleeping there, I didn't want to wake them."

Kevin said, "Well, he's gonna need some rest. We gotta head back to Bellwood tomorrow."

Ms. Levin said, "Well, it was wonderful having you all."

Gwen said, "And it was wonderful being here. You're an excellent hostess."

Kevin said, "Let's get to bed. I wanna get plenty of rest before our return trip."

As they got into the bedroom, Kevin and Gwen removed their clothes. Soon, they were in their sleepware. Kevin got into the bed, and Gwen followed. She lay on top of Kevin, and rested her head on his chest. "Kevin…did you mean what you said tonight?" Gwen asked.

Kevin answered, "I meant every word. You aren't pretty to me….you're not even beautiful…"

Gwen listened, trying to determine what Kevin was going to say.

"…to me, words can't describe it. The closest thing I can think of is 'angel'. It's like you came to me when I was in a dark place…and you showed me…that I can be a better person...I can't forget that…or that I love you, Gwen Tennyson."

Gwen replied, "That's such a corny line…even if it is true. I knew there was something about you….I had always felt bad for you and the rough life you had….but I never told anyone….like Ben. Could you imagine how he'd act? But I knew if I could find you again, I would do whatever I could to save you from the darkness…and yeah, I love you too, Kevin Levin."

They both fell asleep, and dreamed of a world of only each other.

The next day, at about 10:00 am, after breakfast and repacking their things into the cars, everyone gave Ms. Levin a hug. Kevin said, "Thanks for everything, Mom."

Ms. Levin said, "Kevin, you know you'll always be welcome home. _Even if you've been bad."_

Kevin smiled, and said, "All right, guys! Back to Bellwood!"

Both cars pulled out of the driveway, and headed onto the highway. As Kevin looked back, he saw a woman-one who loved him even bit as the one beside him-waving farewell.

The trip back was uneventful, and they finally arrived back at Kevin's garage. Ben said, "I'm going to take Julie home. Her parents are gonna love the pix we took."

Kevin said, "Even the one at the 'Kissing Post"?", smirking as he said it.

Ben said, "Even that one." After Ben left, Kevin was with Gwen. "Well, I guess you want to go back home, too" he said.

Gwen replied, "Yeah, I do. But later. Right now-all I want is you." She leaned into him, and kissed him. He returned the kiss, enjoying the passion being born from the woman who loved him…and that brings this vacation to a close… 


End file.
